Rescuing The Future
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: On a field trip, future collides with present as one man seeks to destory the happy timeline, but will he succeed? A belated Birthday story/request done for G1Bumblebeegirl101. :) Rated T for a character death.


**A long overdue belated birthday request from G1Bumblebeegirl101, who owns Alice, Jack, Kaleb, Kyle, Yuuki, and Sam. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy and Happy belated Birthday! :) **

**Gobots belongs to Hanna-Barbara. Indiana Jones belongs to his respective owners. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Rescuing The Future**

Alice looked around and smiled. "Do you think this meeting will go well, Leader-1?" She asked the leader of the Gobots.

"I'm sure it will be, Alice," the Guardian said with a smile as he flew towards Japan with the teenager in the co-pilot's seat. "The Japanese delegates to the U.S. were eager to meet with the Guardians."

The teenager smiled. "I've always wanted to visit Japan," she said. "I've heard they've got some amazing sights and the food it good too."

Leader-1 chuckled. "Almost makes me wish I could eat some human foods," he said, making her giggle.

Down below where Leader-1 was flying, Small-Foot and Scooter were cruising the streets to get to the ship that would ferry them to Japan. Turbo and some of the other Guardians had stayed behind while Jack, Alice's older brother, went with the others to Japan. He was currently riding in Small-Foot at the moment.

The young man was a few inches taller than Matt, had blonde hair that was a bit darker than Alice's hair, and green eyes. He almost always wore a tan shirt, a brown leather jacket, brown pants, and brown shoes, which were an instant giveaway that he was an archaeologist, a profession that he loved and was proud of because he could travel the world, which he loved to do as he would travel to any kind of historical site and try to find artifacts and ancient relics.

Due to his profession, the way he dressed, and what he looked for, Alice nicknamed him 'Indiana Jones', after the hero of many movies. Jack had even taken to working with a whip to catch things as the fictional explorer did, which always made Alice laugh.

It wasn't too long before Alice and Leader-1 made it to Japan and set down just as the ferry with the others made it to the port. Alice and Jack were amazed by the colors. "Now this place is an archaeologist's dream," the young man said. "Japan is full of ancient history and no doubt has many ancient relics either hidden away or buried deep beneath our feet."

His sister giggled, though she did know her brother was right. "You think any of those ancient relics they have in the movies could be here?" She asked teasingly.

"Who knows?" He said. "I think many of those movie relics are indeed inspired by the real thing, which are dangerous and must be handled with care."

"Just like a meeting with important people in another country," Leader-1 said as the delegates came up to them and bowed. Alice and Jack bowed politely in return, as did Leader-1, Small-Foot, and Scooter.

"Welcome to our humble country of Japan," said one delegate. "We are greatly honored to have you visit our land."

"Thank you, and we are greatly honored to visit such a majestic country," Leader-1 said. "We are humbled to be here."

The delegates smiled. "We have chosen one of our finest buildings to have the meeting," another said. "Your young friends are welcome to come too. There will be a group of young ones there around the girl's age."

Alice perked up at that, thinking perhaps she could learn a bit more with someone who lived in Japan to guide her. Jack smiled before perking up at hearing that part of the building had some ancient artifacts that were displayed for public viewing. "Artifacts of our past that we are very proud of," said a third delegate as they lead the way to the building. "We hope it'll be high enough for the Guardians to stand comfortably."

"We were concerned about that," said the first delegate.

"I'm sure it'll be alright," Leader-1 said graciously.

"Wow! To think we'll get to see some history!" Small-Foot said.

"Yeah!" Scooter said excitedly. He liked exploring, as did Small-Foot.

But little did any of them know, the adventure was going to be one they never would forget.

* * *

To everyone's delight, the building was plenty tall for the Guardians to stand around comfortably and it was truly magnificent. "It's like a palace!" Alice said in surprise.

Jack noticed an engraving on one side of the gate and while he couldn't read Japanese, he saw what looked like an official seal. "There's a seal here, so I think it's safe to assume this building is one of royal history or at least a government building of sorts," he said.

"A good eye, young man," said the second delegate. "This building is what remains of the once large and magnificent palace of a long-ago emperor, but a terrible fire burned much of it to the ground. This part, which was actually an entire wing, was all that was managed to be saved and over the years, we have worked to preserve it and restore it to it's once-natural beauty, a task that has taken many years to complete. We were only able to finish the restoration last month."

"It looks magnificent," Alice said in awe.

Jack nodded. "To preserve such a big piece of history, the restoration was well done," he said. "It looks all natural."

The delegates stood straight with pride, pleased that an archaeologist appreciated a monument of their history.

As the Guardians and delegates went into the meeting, Leader-1 told Alice and Jack to enjoy themselves. "The meeting might be a long one," he said gently.

"No worries, Leader-1," Alice said. "If I know Jack, he'll be examining everything and probably spouting off history facts when given the chance."

She said this teasingly, to which Jack grinned. "You know it, sis," he said. "Let me know if you spot something really awesome."

She giggled. "Okay."

They split up and began exploring. Alice was looking at an oriental vase that had a card beside it saying that it had been a gift from an early American explorer to the emperor, who treasured it so much that he felt it should be shared with everyone. "Wow," she said softly.

"Yeah," said a voice beside her and she turned to find a familiar person beside her and she just barely held in her gasp.

"Kaleb?" She asked.

"Hi, Alice," he said, looking a bit shy.

She gave the Japanese-American boy a hug as he was her long-time friend from when they were younger. He was a month older than her, something that had cemented their friendship long ago. "How's our little brother?" She asked, referring to Kyle, Kaleb's brother who was a year younger than them.

"He's doing good," Kaleb said. "So...what brings you to Japan?"

"Some of my friends are meeting with the delegates," she said.

"The Guardians?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded. "Yeah and Jack and I are exploring," she said.

"Your big brother?" Kaleb asked.

She nodded again before grinning. "Are you exploring too?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Want to explore together?"

They were soon walking beside each other and looking at the different artifacts, amazed by what they saw and a few times, they caught one another staring at each other. Each time, they looked away from each other and blushed, realizing that they were developing feelings for each other. Alice looked at Kaleb. "Well, I guess...we really like each other," she said, feeling a bit awkward.

"Yeah," he said, a bit awkwardly. "But...maybe we should...keep it a secret for now?"

She nodded in agreement as it was a bit awkward, plus she didn't want her big brother, as much as she loved him, to step in and become overprotective of her, as he often did when he felt she was in danger or just in general. She didn't mind the overprotectiveness at times, but this was one time she really didn't want that because not only would it make the situation more awkward, but she didn't want her best friend to be embarrassed either. "Okay, but in return, you teach me Japanese and I'll teach you French," she bargained.

He smiled. "You got it," he said as they shook on it.

* * *

Scooter and Small-Foot were using their scanners to get a deeper look at some of the artifacts when they suddenly spotted a young girl hiding behind a nearby plant. She looked to be around eight years old and she looked a bit afraid. Looking at each other, both Guardians moved closer to her.

The little girl looked at them and her eyes seemed to light up at seeing them and she ran up to them. "Scooter? Small-Foot?" She asked, her eyes large and hopeful.

"Yes?" Small-Foot asked in astonishment. "But how do you know our names?"

A young boy came out and came up to them. "Cause we're from the future," he said. "I'm Sam. And this is Yuuki, my best friend."

"From the future?" Scooter asked in surprise. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes," Yuuki said, smiling as the two hugged them.

What the two Guardians didn't realize, in their confusion and wonderment of how the kids got there in the first place, was that they were actually meeting their own best friends' future children as Yuuki was the future daughter of Alice and Kaleb while Same was the future child of Nick and AJ.

But someone else was aware and he smirked. "Perfect," he said. "Now, to ruin the happy timeline, even if it means killing Alice or Kaleb. Either one will change the timeline."

With that, Braxis headed out, eager to put his plan into action.

* * *

Alice and Kaleb were outside in the gardens while Kyle came up to them and smiled, hugging Alice, who returned the hug, happy to see him. He was happy to see her as unknown to her, he had feelings for her. "How are you doing, Alice?" He asked.

"I'm doing wonderful," she said with a smile.

As they were walking past the water fountains and outside the building, there was a sudden noise that made them all turn to see something was sticking out from a bush. Kyle went over to pick it up, eye widening at seeing it was a bomb and he dropped it fast as seeing it was counting down. "Bomb!" He cried out in warning, quickly pushing both his brother and Alice the other way.

Everyone, hearing that, scrambled for cover, but seconds later, the bomb went off in a loud explosion that rocked the building. Kaleb pulled Alice close to him as they got beside a dumpster, covering their heads and keeping close to the side of the dumpster so that if any debris fell, it would hopefully form a triangle around them and keep them from getting hurt.

As it quieted down, Alice realized something with horror. "Kyle!" She cried out, jumping up with Kaleb behind her. The site was one of horror.

While only some minor damage had been done to the fountains, Kyle had gotten the worst of the explosion and it looked like he was just barely clinging to life. "Kyle!" Kaleb cried out in shock.

Paramedics came in and began working frantically to save the boy while Leader-1 called in the other Guardians to come, hearing one paramedic say that the boy's limbs might have to be replaced with cyborg parts if he was to have a chance to live.

The Guardians worked with the doctors to give the boy a cyborg body, not quite like how the Guardians were, but similar. As soon as they were allowed, Alice and Kaleb went in and stayed by the young boy's side. Small-Foot and Scooter both held Yuuki and Sam respectively, worried for the boy. Jack was equally worried too after hearing what happened.

Kyle looked at them and held out his hand, which Alice took and Kaleb placed his hand over theirs. "Bro...," Kyle spoke softly, weakly. "Take care of Alice for me."

Kaleb nodded. "I will," he said. "You just get better."

The younger boy shook his head, smiling softly. "Sorry," he said softly before taking a deep breath, seeming to have trouble breathing. "I'll...be watching over...you all."

The machines he was hooked up to began beeping rapidly before finally giving that flat-lined sound. Alice felt Kyle's hand go limp and tears filled her eyes before she gently took his hands and folded them on his stomach before a nurse came in and looked saddened. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

She took the covers and lifted them up to cover the body of the young boy and Kaleb helped her, tears in his eyes as he looked down at his younger brother's body. "Bye, little brother," he said softly.

It was quiet for a moment until a chilling laugh filled the room and they turned to see Braxis come in. "Well, sadness works for me," he said.

"Braxis!" Leader-1 said angrily. "What are you doing here?"

He smirked. "Why, to offer condolences to my great-niece," he said. "Though I would have thought that bomb would have taken care of either her or Kaleb."

They looked shocked at that and Alice looked at him. "Did...Did I hear you right?" She asked. "You're...related to me?"

He smirked again. "I'm your great-uncle," he said. "Though you can't remember me much. You were very little last time I saw you."

Shock gave way to anger and she glared at him. "You killed Kyle," she said.

He didn't deny it, but Yuuki glared at him. "Meanie!" She said. "You're the reason Uncle Kyle didn't make it!"

Her statement made the others freeze in shock before Kaleb stood up, as did Alice, both of them and the Guardians glaring at the evil scientist. "Get out," Alice said angrily. "I refuse to believe that I'm even remotely related to a monster like you."

Kaleb stood beside her, glaring at Braxis. "You will pay for this," he said.

Braxis smirked. "I think not, boy," he said.

Sam, who was still in Scooter's arms, threw something at the scientist, who was stunned to suddenly find himself tied up on the floor, making the boy cheer. "Mommy was right!" He said happily.

The others looked confused and Yuuki giggled. "He means Aunty AJ," she said. "She and Uncle Nick were arguing about if that trap would work or not."

It took a bit for the shock to wear off, but when it did, the future kids revealed that future Turbo had found something strange and discovered it was a time anomaly. The two went in to see about stopping it, now realizing Braxis had attempted to kill either Kaleb or Alice to stop the future, but Kyle had taken the blow instead. "Mommy misses Uncle Kyle," Yuuki explained. "She often tells me stories about him."

"Mommy and Daddy tell me stories about the Guardians from when they first met them to the adventures they had," Sam said, making them all smile at that.

As the police took Braxis away, Kyle was given a Japanese burial and everyone gently placed floating lanterns in the river in respect for the boy, saying a final goodbye to him. Kaleb hugged Alice, who hugged him in return as they cried together for the entire walk back to the meeting building.

Yuuki and Sam, seeing the portal they had taken was there, hugged their past family members. "Don't let that meanie win," Sam said before they jumped into the portal.

Alice felt her resolve harden, as did Kaleb and they stood up with Jack beside them and the Guardians standing around them. "Braxis didn't succeed," the blonde-haired girl said. "We'll make sure the future is safe and Kyle's death isn't in vain."

"He sought our unhappiness, but all he did was bring us closer together," Kaleb said.

"To rescue the future," Leader-1 said.

"It must be preserved, starting with now, the present," Jack said.

Alice nodded. "It will be, just like the past."

They stood strong together through the grief, holding their heads high as they stood tall, ready to face whatever they would to make sure the future they saw would happen the way it was supposed to.

* * *

**I haven't written a Gobots story in a while, but did this one for G1Bumblebeegirl101. :) It was a bit of a challenge to write, but it was a good challenge. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
